xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Tora's Tribe
Tora's Tribe is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It is located at the Old Factory's Central Control Room in the Empire of Mor Ardain. It features a conversation between Tora, Rex and Poppi QTπ. Introduction Rex :"Hey, Tora! What's up? You look a little bit spaced out, looking at the view like that." Tora :"Oh! Rex-Rex! Tora was just thinking about when they captured Dadapon." Rex :"Right... Come to think of it, this was the place where he had to create all those artificial Blades." Tora :"Dadapon always was bit of a scaredy-pon. Shy. Couldn't do bad thing, even when needed to do bad thing. What happened to Dadapon was..." Rex :"Tora...?" Tora :"How could they make him make so many rubbish Blades... Tora cannot imagine how bitter it was for Dadapon!" Rex :"Huh? Hang on a moment, Tora." Tora :"What is it, Rex-Rex?" Rex :"I thought you were sad because your dadapo- I mean, your dad, he got captured?" Tora :"No. Not that. Dadapon happy whenever working. Dadapon loves his work very much." Rex :"Really...?" Tora :"Really! Just look at Lila and Rosa. Dadapon's noponality is written all over them." Rex :"Ah, yeah, it really comes through." Tora :"But... These new generic ones... No spirit. No verve. Maybe most important things for artificial Blade!" Rex :"..." Tora :"Something wrong, Rex-Rex?" Rex :"Ah, no, just… Passions sure run high in your family." Tora :"Why, of course! Spirit of adventure like air we breathe!" Rex :(Let's ask the little guy something...) Option 1 (Poppi QTπ Trust +100) Rex :"What kind of person was Soosoo?" Tora :"Soosoo? My Grampypon?" Poppi QTπ :"Poppi interested too! Tell us, Masterpon!" Tora :"Hmmm... Honestly, Tora not remember much about Grampypon." Rex :"Oh..." Tora :"Grampypon always locked away in lab, all by self." Poppi QTπ :"Soosoo make lots of experiments and research?" Tora :"No, usually look at photo books of Blades." Rex :"..." Tora :"Grampypon real stickler for appearance and mannerisms of creations. Grampypon really hung up on details." Rex :"What kind of details, Tora?" Poppi QTπ :"This not sound very scientific, Masterpon." Tora :"On contrary. Because of Grampypon's book-looking, Poppi is Blade she is today. Grampypon work very hard to get style and poise just right. He had to perfect ether furnace to make his dreams real. Other detail Grampypon liked is self-destruct feature, and hidden devices. Grampypon always hunched over plans, snickering to self. To little Tora, looked very much like crazy mad scientist." Rex :"But, I guess when he invented the ether furnace, his drive and passion paid off. There's a lot of talent in your family, Tora. No doubt about it! Poppi's a walking testament to his genius." Poppi QTπ :"Poppi experiencing very complex emotion right now." Option 2 (Poppi QTπ Trust +200) Rex :"What kind of person was Tatazo?" Tora :"Dadapon...?" Poppi QTπ :"Poppi also want to hear about Masterpon's Dadapon." Tora :"Huh... Dadapon quite an introvert Nopon. Not expert in communication." Poppi QTπ :"Tatazo always busy with research?" Tora :"Yes! Every day full of research. From morning to night. At graduation party, was very lonely. Not many friends to talk to. But brave enough to ask my Mamapon to dance. Very lucky for Tora. This is how Tora get born. Mamapon said Dadapon was so true to self, couln't say no to him." Rex :"That... That's really heartwarming." Poppi QTπ :"Masterpon... Where is your mamapon now?" Tora :"In end, said Dadapon was too true to self. So Mamapon went away." Rex :"So... It's like they got together and broke up for the same reason." Tora :"Grampypon and Dadapon always together, working on artificial Blades. Never spend any time with Mamapon. Make her unhappy." Poppi QTπ :"This make sense to Poppi. Poppi have same problem with Masterpon sometimes." Tora :"Sorry, but there is no other way. Very busy making dreams real, living life to max. That what Dadapon always say. But always get very sad when Tora ask him about it. When Mamapon left, Dadapon eat and drink like wild beast for three days, to... To try to fix sadness." Poppi QTπ :"...That not sound too healthy. Poppi must make sure Masterpon never get that sad, ever..." Rex :"Seems that your dad made a lot of sacrifices for his work. But it was those sacrifices that made Poppi a reality. I guess we have to be greateful for that." Poppi QTπ :"This give Poppi a funny feeling in ether furnace. Thanks for sharing, Masterpon." Tora :"Oh! Poppi! That nice of you to say." Poppi QTπ :"Funny not always mean good, Masterpon." Tora :"Excuse Tora?!" Category:Empire of Mor Ardain Heart-to-Hearts Category:Tora Heart-to-Hearts Category:Rex Heart-to-Hearts Category:Poppi QTπ Heart-to-Hearts